Under The Weather
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: It's difficult to admit, but it's true: everyone gets sick. Batman falls under the 'everyone' category. .:Complete:.
1. Under The Weather

Thank you in advance to those who read this!!

GeekyBMWW Fan- Thank you for your bat awesomeness and for the beta as well. :D You are bat duper! Thanks friend! How about a SFHFCR?

**_Disclaimer: _**Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own these characters (i.e. BMWW). I just bend them to my will.

_

* * *

_

**_Under The Weather_**-

_Why is it so cold in here?_

Bruce was first to the League conference room. Not even Clark the 'squire of weekly meetings' was present yet.

He shivered. And that concerned him. His suit regulated his body temperature, but, for some reason, the room had been left as inviting as the Fortress of Solitude.

He walked over to the digital gauge on the wall.

It read a cozy _seventy degrees_. Now he was _really_ concerned. Either the Watchtower's thermometer was fraudulent, or he wasn't feeling right.

_Damn it. _

Just then, the remaining League members filed in. Clark was the last to arrive. Everyone took their seats.

"Hey, everyone! So...this is the first original League members meeting... in like forever." Wally had an unrecognized talent for stating the obvious.

"Sorry I'm late," Clark said with a sly grin. "Duty called."

In the recesses of Bruce's mind, he usually looked for double meanings in the boy scout's quips. (Instead, Wally snickered as to whatever Clark meant.) Today he hadn't felt like it. He hadn't even acknowledged Diana's presence, which was alarming since he generally followed her movement if ever their bodies inhabited the same room. He usually kept his eye on someone if he suspected something; for her... the reasons were very different.

"Why I wanted to meet today...," Superman started jovially. Bruce wanted to fall asleep. He already tuned him out.

His head was heavy and his body was starting to ache. This was bad.

And then he sneezed. Twice. Batman sneezing was a sight to be seen.

Diana stole a glance at him, while he suppressed a shiver. It was convenient that their chairs were side-by-side. Little did she know, that was something he had concocted for himself.

"Is your nose running?" she whispered. He could barely hear her, although he understood.

"No." A lie. Followed by swift wipe with his leather gauntlet.

Snot. DAMMIT.

This was not happening.

Illness was a maddening reminder of one's own frail humanity.

If at all possible, that little factor made Bruce's head worsen. Increasingly. And Mr. Krypton himself was rambling on about increasing rise in League socialism. Or some crap. Bruce, instead, was noticing minute details of anything irrelevant while his head started swimming.

_Kent has a big head. Not just figuratively, but... what a melon._

If he hadn't felt so horrible, he could have _almost_ smiled about that while the other League members tentatively followed along. Especially John. _The Lantern is such a lapdog... _

But not Diana. Bruce looked over at her. She was staring at Clark, but he knew she was highly attuned to his body movement. Which meant she knew he was staring.

A severe chill rippled through his aching body while his forehead perspired.

He felt a sneeze forming. He fought it.

Enough was enough.

He stood up.

Clark stopped and looked up at him.

"Batman?"

"I'm busy."

And that was that. Thankfully, no one ever really questioned him. Somehow his tunnel vision got him to the door.

"Diana? You're leaving too?" He heard Clark ask.

_Oh great... _

"I, uh... I'm busy too."

Diana couldn't sell a decent lie to save her life.

Surprisingly, no one questioned her either. But the two of them just started a sea of rumors; he knew it. At that moment, though, he hardly cared.

Wayne Enterprises was about to buy sizable stockholder's share of DayQuil.

Once Bruce was in the empty corridor, he started to make his way to a javelin or whatever could get him out of the Watchtower fast enough.

_She_ wasn't too far behind.

"Bruce. Wait."

He stumbled to a halt but his vision blurred a bit. And his head now throbbed.

He craned his neck to look at her. "_What?" _He stayed quiet, but he hadn't masked his irritation.

And she was a pro that sidestepped the acidity in his voice with ease.

"You're ill."

"I'll get over it."

And then he started to walk away.

Sometimes, she was too fast. Before he realized it, she was blocking him while she placed her hands on his chest. "Go rest." She gently planted a cool, soft palm on the exposed area of his face, which he felt like melting into. "You're burning up. Tell Alfred to..."

It took much willpower for him to pull her hand off, but he did it anyway.

"Alfred is out of the country. And besides, _I'm fine_." He was too busy emphasizing the latter part of his words, that he hadn't realized that he said the wrong thing. Until it was too late.

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong...

"Alfred's gone?"

Now he did it. There was no way to rid her just yet.

"In England. Visiting family. I'll sneeze on you." It hurt to talk. He needed to lie down... just a little bit... Even the floor looked a bit inviting.

"Bruce...?"

He strained to look at her. "Hm?"

"I'm taking you home." Those words, coming from her mouth, were every man's dream. But it only made Bruce angry and guarded.

"_I_ can take care of _myself_."

She was already dragging him to the transportation bay. And his energy and strength had failed him miserably.

They were beamed to the cave without question. And Diana helped him up the stairs, to his bedroom. She had also helped him out of his suit.

His body was a temple. A picture of health and an example of peak physical condition. But he wasn't immune. And he had to reluctantly acknowledge that even the mighty Dark Knight had to yield to infirmities.

He remembered watching Diana tuck him in...

* * *

Bruce awoke and shot up into a sitting position. And... looked straight into the face of the one and only Wonder Woman. "You didn't watch me sleep, did you?" _Please say yes. _

"No." She held up two glasses. "Orange juice. And water. You need fluids. You have viral nasopharyngitis."

"I have a cold. I know." He took both glasses and then sipped the water slowly. "Been reading, I see."

"Well, you've been asleep for four hours."

"Four hours?" Bruce turned to look at his alarm clock. Sure enough. "Well, I feel fine." Another blatant lie.

"You're contagious and need rest. I've already called Dick. He's doing your patrol for the next two nights."

"You...what?" Now he was mad.

"If you get out of bed, I'm calling to inform Dick you'll be out longer." She paused as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I've ordered you chicken soup from an eatery in downtown Gotham; it's being delivered."

"Um..." He set both glasses of liquid on his nightstand. "Look..."

She wasn't about to be interrupted. "You're to be taking vitamin c, echinacea, garlic... ginger. And whatever else Alfred keeps stored."

"Garlic? I'm now warding off vampirism?"

"A genius would know it fights infection."

"What's stopping me from getting up and ignoring your requests?"

Diana smiled. It looked quite evil. "Me. And we both know you are lacking strength to try anything."

Bruce looked defeated. "Fine." He stared at her for a moment. She wouldn't budge. "You can't get sick can you?"

"I highly doubt it," she laughed.

Bruce gave her a boyish grin. "Let's put that theory to the test, shall we?"

To his surprise, she leaned in close, right up to his face. "Open."

Not knowing what was next, he slowly opened his mouth anticipating anything.

A thermometer miraculously appeared out of nowhere ...and she popped it into his mouth. She grinned triumphantly.

Bruce let out a sigh. The next two days were going to be interesting.

* * *

Let me know what y'all think. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Uncommon Cold

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great feedback, you're the best. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well. And of course, there is more to come!

Geek Squad! Thanks for the beta, friend. You can have a BM chauffer. :D And peppermint tea in your C.RO T.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer; I do not own any of it!

* * *

_Chapter Two:_ The Uncommon Cold

* * *

Diana took the thermometer from Bruce's mouth and studied it carefully. 

"One hundred and one degrees even." She felt his forehead. "Isn't ninety-eight normal?"

"I actually run a few degrees cooler. Around ninety-six," Bruce said while pulling her hand off. It was a little too cold. Even for his liking. He must have really been burning up, but he shrugged it off as a mere inconvenience.

"Ninety-six? Hm. So you're roughly five degrees warmer than usual."

"Amazing deduction," Bruce retorted. And then he slowly sighed. Being sarcastic took energy.

"You need to rest, Bruce. Try taking another nap. Do you want anything?"

Bruce opened his mouth to answer but she interjected with: "You can't have dairy or sugar."

"And I was seconds away from asking for a milkshake."

"Very funny."

Bruce thought about it for a moment. "How about tea? I like peppermint."

Diana smiled and tucked Bruce tightly under his covers. It was almost too tight and Bruce squirmed to break free. "I'll be right back."

Bruce watched her walk out of his bedroom. Now he could make his escape. Alfred kept all the tea in alphabetical order and 'p' was tucked away in a row behind quite a few others. He had enough time.

As soon as he knew she was on the staircase, Bruce shot up immediately and ignored the throbbing in his head. Without wasting a second, he swung his legs down to the the floor below and suddenly... the room started spinning. His head felt as if a lightning rod had been shoved into his skull and his body became considerably heavy. All while his bedroom danced. Bruce shut his eyes and fell backwards onto his bed. Ok, maybe he was more ill than he thought.

He hated being so powerless in his current situation. Succumbing to frailty was the last thing he wanted to do.

Bruce grabbed his goose-down comforter and wrapped it around him like a security blanket. He shivered while, if at all possible, his face and body became warmer. His nose started to run slowly. Not caring about etiquette, he masterfully wiped his nose on his forearm.

He couldn't fight the sniffing, burning, freezing or aching.

And he certainly couldn't help feeling angry.

_How could this have happened to me? I never get sick. And now, to make matters worse, she has to see me vulnerable. _

Bruce felt his chest and sinuses seize up. He tried to fight sneezing as much as he could. But it was inevitable. Twice in a row his sneezes resonated loudly throughout the upper level of the manor. Closely follow by a third.

Bruce sniffed a few moe times and wiped his nose with his wrist.

And then he sneezed again.

Out of no where, Diana walked into his room holding a steeping mug of tea. "I know it's customary to say 'bless you' when someone sneezes. But I have no idea why. Seems kind of ridiculous to me."

Bruce didn't even desire explaining anything to her. He just rolled over and groaned loudly. He face planted onto one of his pillows and stayed there motionlessly.

Diana set the cup of tea on his nightstand next to the orange juice and water. Bruce was starting a cup collection.

She turned her focus back to the man who was shivering like a pathetic wet dog on his bed.

"Bruce? Let me know if you need something." A worrisome tone reflected in her voice.

"You need to tell the room to stop doing the macarena."

"The... er, what?"

Just then the overly loud doorbell rang throughout the manor. Bruce moaned at the sound, while Diana perked up.

"That must be your food. I'll return shortly."

The idea of eating made Bruce even more tired. Just the thought of moving at all made him ache.

Minutes crawled by and soon Diana walked back into his room with a bowl of soup and a few magazines in hand.

Bruce slowly maneuvered onto his back and stared up at her.

"How did you pay for that?" He asked rather lazily. And then he snapped to attention. "And how did you explain to the delivery person why Wonder Woman answered the door?"

Without missing a beat, Diana answered him while she grinned. "Well, first of all, I told them to put it on your tab. As for the second question, one simple answer: charity work. It basically works for anything."

Bruce gave her a fake smile. "How nice of you."

Bruce now wondered what kind of _charity work_ the delivery guy was thinking of.

"You need to eat something," she said, breaking him from his thoughts.

Diana pulled Bruce up into a sitting position.

"I'm not hungry."

"How unfortunate, but that's too bad."

"I'm not going to eat it."

"You need some sort of sustenance."

"Make me."

Just then, Bruce realized that was something you never ask an Amazon. Soon he was being spoon fed by a frustrated Wonder Woman.

"Isn't that good?" She asked. Her tone was hardly considerate.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I don't know if this is more humiliating for you or me." And then he glared at her. "You're just loving every minute of this, aren't you? I'll get you back for this."

Diana smiled in answer and put the bowl down.

"When does Alfred get back?"

"In two weeks."

"_Two weeks?_ How does he think you'd manage to survive?"

Bruce scoffed at her. "Excuse me? I'm fairly capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh that is very likely. You'd run your body ragged before taking out the time to help yourself." She poked his chest gently. "You do realize that the people of Gotham, let alone the world, have little use for a half-strength Batman? You'd get yourself injured. Or worse. You could end up dead."

"You know you don't have to be here," he said, while staring her down.

From Diana's perspective, the threat level of a batglare lost a few degrees of plausibility while Bruce had a snotty nose.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm here till you're well. That's _my_ current and personal mission, whether you like it or not. And you better make the most of it." She stood up quickly, picked up the mug of tea and held it up to him. He grabbed it reluctantly. "Drink your tea."

He sighed and snuggled into his pillows.

He glanced at the magazines. "Those came with the soup?"

"Yes. I bought them from the same cafe."

"Oh, you mean..." Bruce paused to sniff. "You put them on my tab." Another sniff. Diana thrust a box of tissue in his face.

She then smiled. "Exactly. Your tab is magic." She handed the magazines over to him after he wiped his nose.

Bruce scrutinized the magazines. "Field and Fishing? And Gotham's Gossip Weekly... Wow. I don't know what's better. The top ten best kept fly fishing secrets. Or how to wear my hair to prom."

Diana shrugged. "How about some tv?"

Bruce eyed the large tv from across his bedroom. "Ok," he answered slowly. She flipped on the screen and positioned herself next to him on his bed.

He watched her lay next to him. "You know... this relaxing thing is kind of ...um, nice."

"Leave it to Bruce Wayne to finally find relaxing enjoyable at thirty something years of age," Diana commented casually while she made herself more comfortable on Bruce's bed. She glanced his way. "If your body needs rest, you need to listen to it."

He met her gaze. "You don't have anymore surprises, do you?"

Diana reached onto the floor and pulled up a small container. "Vapor rub?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Chapter three should be up shortly. 

And special thank yous to the anonymous!

_**nice work dude-**_ Thank you!

_**Miguel Dubón-**_ Thank you as always! Yeah, Bats has it made when he has Wonder Woman as a nurse. He'll learn to appreciate her. ;) Thanks again!

_**Ouroboros-**_ Glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing. :)

_**Psychic-**_ Yeah, Bryce can be difficult at times. I can agree with that. ;) Thanks!!


	3. Ode to Vapor Rub

Heylo all! Thanks again for the wonderful feedback. I really appreciate it. I hope to finish this story, so that I can finish other pending projects. Thanks for the patience!

Geek Squad! You'da best! Thank you for the help, the ideas and the awesome sauce beta. Yeah!

_Disclaimer:_ Nothing in this story is mine. Thankfully I don't own watercress soup either.

* * *

_Chapter Three: Ode to Vapor Rub

* * *

_Bruce stirred awake, and he fluttered his eyes open. Soft yellow light from his nightstand lamp poured over him. From his groggy state, it was the only source of light from what he could see. 

While still blinking slowly, it took him a few long moments to regain his full thinking capacity.

_I'm in bed. Oh... right, I'm sick. And Diana is..._

Forcibly, Bruce turned his head left. She was gone. The spot next to him was perfectly flat and wrinkle free. Completely untouched, as if she had never been there.

Finding it odd that she would have left him, especially without saying goodbye, Bruce climbed out of bed. The throbbing in his head had subsided greatly. Only a small aching in his joints remained.

Joyous that his body felt better, he stretched a moment and decidedly exited his room. He walked out onto the landing above the staircase and gazed down. He was right. Other than the light from his room, the manor was completely dark. It was almost eerie.

Alfred was still gone. Which only meant one thing, the manor was empty. Bruce shook off the lonely feeling that crept over him. He was Batman for God's sake, one of the most frightening things to grace the planet's surface. He wasn't going to start being afraid of the dark. Yet.

Still Bruce couldn't shake how he felt. Slowly, he walked to the railing to peer into the dark and saw nothingness. Only the ticking of the grandfather clock in the foyer could be heard...just faintly.

"Diana?" He asked in a low whisper. Dead silence.

Then he heard something. His trained ears picked it up expertly. Whatever it was, it was behind him.

Bruce pivoted on his heel and stared at _him_ wide-eyed.

"Batsy... so surprised to see me?" If the pure white face and wicked grin didn't get to him, certainly the voice alone did.

How the Joker knew his identity and above all else, got into his home, was beyond him. Bruce was trying to wrap his brain around it all while backing away slowly. He couldn't get far since the railing now pressed into him.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" Bruce's voice could have fooled anyone..

"I heard from a friend, who heard from a friend, who heard from... well it doesn't matter," the Joker answered calmly while sneering, "that you were not feeling yourself. I wanted to visit my dear old associate." His devious smile was shadowed greatly, since the lamp from Bruce's room was the only light to be found.

The Joker looked more macabre than ever.

"How did you get out of Arkham?" Bruce found the strength inside of himself and his question was dark, foreboding... everything he should have been. His blue eyes now blazed with nothing but anger.

Not surprisingly, Joker didn't answer him. A long knife, which seemed to appear out of nowhere, was suddenly held up with his gloved hand. The blade shimmered in the soft half-light and it appeared to be soaked in blood.

"I found a way out of Arkham, as you can see." His toothy grin morphed into a sharp, snarling smile. And his voice... it now dripped with nothing but blood curdling hatred. "Let me help you out with that nasty cold you have, _Batman..."_

Bruce suddenly couldn't move and absolute terror welled-up inside of him. He forced his eyes shut and prepared to be struck by the blade, but nothing happened.

He opened his eyes to see Diana, who appeared seemingly out of thin air, pummeling the man in the tacky polyester suit.

Bruce was more than happy that she had showed up. Perfect timing, indeed. Before he could voice his grateful thanks, Diana placed her hands at her hips acting as if nothing out of the ordinary occured.

"Bruce, why did you get out of bed? You need your rest. And another bowl of water cress soup..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bruce woke up with a start. His body was soaking wet from sweat and his head and body still felt horrible. Leave it to his nightmare to make him actually feel _worse_.

Bruce blinked and looked around, everything seemed the same. The lamp at his nightstand was on; everything else was dark. He must have been asleep for quite sometime.

One last thing to check. Bruce slowly turned his head. Diana was still at his side; she wasn't paying any attention to him as she was reading _Gotham Weekly_.

She finally looked over at him; her eyes studied him carefully as if she were a family physician. "You're up. Sleep well?"

"I'm sweaty, I must have broken my fever. Which explains the creepy dream...," he mumbled. Boy, he had cotton mouth. Bruce suddenly wished he was well enough to brush his teeth without assistance. Or rather do _anything_ without assistance.

Fragments of his dream hit him suddenly. "You better not make me eat water cress soup."

Diana tore her eyes away from her magazine. "I'm sorry?"

"Never mind. There was this dream. You were there... and the Joker was there. I think." Suddenly, he couldn't remember anything particular about it. "I think it was scary. And I thought I was going to die..."

Diana was quiet for a moment until she finally interrupted with, "They make water cress soup?"

"Uh... maybe you didn't hear me, but I thought I was going to die..."

She smiled, "Sorry. But you're alive..." She eyed his face. "Sort of. Oh and your own soup got cold, so I put it in the refrigerator."

Bruce sat up abruptly which triggered a coughing fit. Diana watched him as if everything was extremely fascinating and frightening all at the same time.

"You need some vapor rub." She made sure to tell him after he was done coughing. Just so he couldn't pretend that he didn't hear her.

"No. I don't need it... I'm not five, Diana," Bruce said while he gave a low sigh, which sounded more like a mousy squeak.

God, he hated colds.

"Diana, is there a Greek god for illness? Specifically colds? If so, tell him that I hate him. Or her."

She wasn't listening. "Vapor rub will open your nasal passages; it'll ease your chest. I use it for many things. It's a useful tool in Man's world, I believe."

Bruce was suddenly sidetracked by the vision of a glistening, menthol smelling Diana. Maybe letting her rub some on him wasn't a bad idea...

"Wait, what?" Bruce stopped to cough but then continued, "You use it for _many things_? Like what?"

"It relieves and eases sore muscles. After a battle or after a training session, I learned the various ways to use it."

Once again, Diana covered in vapor rub filled his mind. Bruce shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"It sounds as though the company is paying you to use it. But... well, you're ...different. And that's Ok." He gave her a weak smile.

Diana went back to her magazine, but she wasn't finished with him yet. "How many Miss Gothams and Miss Metropolises have you dated?"

Bruce gave another sigh squeak. _Gotham Weekly_ was the bane of his existence. "I don't know...Why?"

"It says here that you've dated at least eight Miss Gothams. And at one point you dated two different girls at the same time." She looked over at him. "For being the busiest man I know, you certainly could be less... busy."

"You can put some vapor rub on me, if you burn that magazine."

Diana dropped the magazine on the floor. "Done."

After picking up the vapor rub, she looked over at him coyly.

"It'll make you feel better, that I promise."

Bruce knew that it would. As he thought it over, he actually wished he had some on his chest right then and there. It was what came with the whole idea. Diana rubbing ointment on his chest... being that close to him... he wasn't going to be held responsible for his actions.

As much as he could avoid his hatred for his sickness. He _loved_ the fact that she was taking care of him. He acutally _hated_ that he loved it so much.

But Bruce wasn't going to let her know. At least not yet, anyway.

He immediately lost track of his thoughts when watched her crawl over to him.

Bruce swallowed hard. "You know, I'm sweaty and not very appealing at the moment. I look terrible in fact; maybe I should do it myself."

He was starting to get nervous. But thankfully, she couldn't tell.

"And waste your strength? Nonsense." With that, he watched Diana unbutton his shirt. And Bruce's pulse quickened unnecessarily. Biting his lower lip, he watched her dip into the pot of menthol and place it onto his chest. "Besides, Bruce..." she said after he kept silent, "even while enduring sickness, you still look ...beautiful ... at least to me."

That took him completely by surprise. The word _beautiful_ coming from an Amazon's mouth to describe a _man_ was something rare indeed. "You're just saying that. Diana, you're the one who is beautiful. I'm just a stupid man under the weather ..." _Who's being rubbed on by the most beautiful and exquisite woman on the planet._ But he didn't add that part.

"You mean it?" She asked sincerely. Now she was just being silly.

But he nodded a confirmation while enjoying the sensation on his chest. The coolness of her hand mixed with the ointment sent well needed chills down his spine.

They both stayed quiet and soon things felt awkward. He sensed Diana was about to pull away, but he grabbed her hand. "Don't." Their blue eyes met and locked.

As if reading his mind, Diana came forward and Bruce found the energy to meet her halfway. He seized her mouth, planting many frenzied kisses. Not breaking any contact with him, she pressed Bruce into his pillow and gradually deepened their kiss. The distinct menthol scent swept through Bruce's nostrils, making him quite cozy.

Needing oxygen, they both pulled away. Bruce caught his breath and Diana shook her head. "I'm sorry... That wasn't very professional of me."

Bruce smiled. "You're not sorry." He captured his mouth with hers again but then stopped prematurely. He felt more than winded. Damn his cold! If he weren't already exhausted, he'd become angrier.

Diana placed a long but soft kiss on his mouth and pulled away. She gave an awkward smile and laughed a bit. "Well, you're coughing seems better."

He flashed her a sly grin, "I suddenly like vapor rub." He sighed and gazed over at her. "You really are beautiful ...Diana." He started to close his eyes. "I now have a better reason to reserve my strength."

As he was about to close his eyes, a thought struck him. "And if I have anymore weird dreams, you have to do a better job making me feel better."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone!

_**some one-**_ Thank you!

_**athena1713-**_ Well, I guess everyone can't be a BMWW. :) But I'm certainly glad you read this and that you enjoyed it. Thank you!


	4. Sweet Revenge

It's almost finished! And then IL, HJ and SMCW will be next... thank you for bearing with me. I appreciate it. You are all awesome! Thank you!!

Beeky GMWW Fan- Woot! Thanks for the ideas (you get all the vapor rub credit), the encouragement and the beta. You deserve smexy things. I'll get NM. But that's not the state. Or maybe I could own the state as well. I'll give you AZ. We'll be neighbors.

_Disclaimer: _All together now: Not mine! Oh but if it was... BMMW vapor rub would be the wave of the future..

* * *

_Chapter Four:_ Sweet Revenge

* * *

Over the next day or so, Diana came and went from the manor.. She had missions and tasks that needed to be completed, and Wonder Woman couldn't go missing from action completely. Making Bruce her number one priority wasn't in everyone else's best interest.

And Bruce promised to stay put, which he did. His compromised immune system needed its rest, at least before he braved the Gotham nights and the extreme schedule the Justice League gave him.

Contrary to Diana's thinking, things between the two of them weren't awkward. Although, the 'vapor rub' incident wasn't brought up. And it wasn't discussed.

But neither person regretted it.

It had been two days since, and she was visiting him during the afternoon. She had been transported to the cave, and she walked up the stairs to the manor.

Diana found him recovering and fairing well on his oversized couch, in front of the TV.

The Food Network seemed to be on screen. And Bruce looked bored out of his mind.

"Iron Chef?"

Bruce turned around to look at her. "What? Oh. Right. I rather dislike Bobby Flay I think." His voice sounded better, but his nose was still stuffed up. Which made him sound quite nasally.

Diana smiled. "I just know it vaguely from what I've seen with Flash."

He looked at her funny until Diana explained. "There's a TV on the Watchtower. Over a thousand channels."

Bruce smiled slowly.. "Just like here... except nothing is on. Daytime TV is worthless. Price is Right is over too soon. Days of our Lives grates on your nerves and Sponge Bob doesn't come on for two more hours ."

Diana almost snorted a laugh until she realized he was serious. Or at least his face conveyed seriousness. "Did you just say, 'Sponge Bob'?"

"Yeah?"

Before Diana could answer back, Bruce continued. "And I don't have many movies. I should rectify that. Alfred has the Scarlett Pimpernel. Which basically sums up his movie collection."

Bruce sighed and Diana snickered.

"Aaaannd," Apparently Bruce wasn't finished yet, "I can't workout since it uses too much energy. Energy better spent on finally getting over this damn cold. I can't even go outside, since I _promised you_." Diana smiled at that. "And the cave is too cold. Ugh." Diana now started laughing. Bruce made sure to glare at her.

The sound of the front door slamming resonated throughout the manor's lower level.

"I'm here!"

It sounded like Dick. And sure enough, it was. He walked into the TV room, his motorcycle helmet in hand. The other hand had two movies.

"Got your call Bruce." He seemed far too happy seeing Bruce sick. And Bruce could read his mind.

"You reach for a camera or your cell phone and I break your wrist in more than one place."

Dick only smiled and gave a nice hello to Diana, ignoring Bruce.

"I only went to one movie place... and they didn't have what you wanted," he said, shifting his focus back on Bruce. He was faking a 'sad' voice rather badly, making Bruce roll his eyes. At least he had energy for that.

Dick set the movies down on a couch cushion near his mentor. "I didn't have time to stop at another place. Time is of the necessity, especially since I have Gotham and Bludhaven to tend to..." He drew out the last part.

And after a few seconds Bruce sighed and mumbled, "Thank you, Dick."

Dick then grinned. "See you two later." He looked up at Diana and grinned. "And thank you for the special info on Poison Ivy. It was too easy."

He gave Diana a wink and strolled out of the room and ultimately out of the manor. Or that's what they concluded, since the front door slammed... again.

But Bruce didn't comment on that. He just stared ahead at his now muted TV screen. Flay had swept the floor with some unknowing challenger from Los Angeles.

"What was that about Poison Ivy?"

In direct answer to that question, Diana merely ignored him. "What movies did he get you?"

That alone could make Bruce forget what he asked Diana. Together they looked over the two dvds.

"Pillow Talk and Transformers." Diana couldn't help but smile. "It's like he doesn't know you at all. Or maybe he knows you too well."

"What does that mean?!" Bruce then shook his head while closing his eyes. "I can't wait till Dick gets sick."

"Why? So you can take over Bludhaven? You'd owe it to him."

Bruce found the energy to glare at her one more time. "Precisely. I could clean up that stupid place."

Diana decided not to comment on how Bruce never gave Dick any credit. The poor guy had went out of his way to get Bruce movies... whether he liked them or not. He had also graciously taken on Gotham. At night. By himself. That alone was rough.

All in all... Diana made a mental note to discuss that with Bruce. But now was not the time.

"Let's go for a walk," she said, her voice too chipper than an Amazon's should be.

"I can't go outside." Despite the nasal quality of his voice, his sarcasm hadn't suffered in the least.

"No, I mean around your house. It's the size of most well-known museums; you take it for granted."

Reluctantly, Bruce stood up from his comfy position. "Fine."

The two of them went off into the manor, only to look at various things of unimportance and to talk about everything and nothing. Little did Bruce know, Diana was loving every minute of it. And little did he realize, they had grown very close since his unscheduled illness took over him. Diana almost wished Bruce could have been sick all of the time, which was a silly and not very kind of her. But she wanted him 24/7.

All the while, Diana's throat had become scratchy, but she didn't know why. Ignoring it was easy until it became worse. And she didn't figure it as something to bring up in conversation. It was just a foreign and strange sensation. She blamed her morning mocha on being too hot. It was a reasonable explanation. But the fact that it had grown more irritable concerned her.

Bruce had led her into the manor's green house, which was attached via large glass doors. The inside held a plethora of wild and exotic flowers that were both pleasing to the eye and sense of smell. And certainly _not_ native to Gotham or anywhere close, that was for certain.

"This place is Alfred's baby." Bruce smiled at the thought of his pseudo-father. He missed him.

"I can see that, this place is wonderful. There are flowers here I have never heard of or seen before," Diana commented. Smiling while ignoring her throat, she took in the sights and bent to smell some flowers. One particularly caught her eye.

"That one is a _Odontoglossum epidendroides_ or rather a Odontoglossum orchid. You should know that that means..."

Diana nodded. "It's Greek. Odon is tooth and glossa is tongue. Very inter-" She stopped. The strangest sensation came over her. Something in the back of her throat tickled, and Diana had the urge to close her eyes.

And then she sneezed. Only to sneeze again right after the first one. It came on so suddenly that it actually scared her half to death.

Panic stricken while rubbing her nose, she looked over at Bruce. At first he looked almost concerned, but then he only grinned. And it was an almost evil grin at that.

* * *

It took a lot of prodding and many drawn out minutes, but somehow Bruce, in one way or another, coaxed Diana into resting on the couch. Revenge had never been sweeter. Possible ideas for the next two days were already taking form in his head.

Despite the newest revelation in Diana's apparent 'not so immune' immune system, he was still surprised that she actually caught his cold in the first place. It seemed highly improbable since… well… she was Wonder Woman. And that was reason enough.

And of course, she undoubtedly felt the same.

She sniffed a few times while taking a seat on the couch. "B-but. I'm… an _Amazon_. I … I don't get sick. This is what I get for moving into Man's world. A ridiculous illness." She shook her head as if that would make her feel better. It only made her head feel worse. "Oh… This doesn't make sense. Maybe I'm allergic to those flowers."

"No, I don't think so."

"But how?"

"Close proximity, princess." He reminisced back to the vapor rub night. It made him smile a bit… but he immediately dropped the subject.

She didn't.

"Right. We shared…"

Bruce thought about finishing her sentence. Saliva? That seemed appropriate. Only not really.

Diana had another idea.

"Germs," she continued. She glared over at him. "Or rather, _your_ germs." She sniffed in the air. Whether the sniffing resulted from her sudden onset of sickness or the fact that she was being snooty about it, he wasn't exactly sure. "I don't have them."

Bruce steadied his gaze and looked over at her. "You may be Wonder Woman, but you're not Superwoman. You're still human." From the look on Diana's face, it seemed as though he had just insulted her. "Somewhat... I mean."  
Diana looked so very down-trodden.

Bruce tried his best to comfort her. "You know just as well as I do, you can't completely fight it. Let it run its course. You need to get well."

He had down a fine job at hiding any traces of humor in his voice. He was practically laughing himself sick on the inside.

It was too perfect.

* * *

Woot! One chapter left! Let me know if you like where this silly fic is heading... Thanks for reading everyone!

_**larper-**_ Thanks for the review:D

_**some one-**_ Bruce should have Diana with him a lot more than he already does, you're right! Thanks for reviewing!


	5. A Light At The End of the Tunnel

_**A/N!**_ And so it ends. The last chapter. The first BMWW multi-chapter fic I've finished. Now I can move on to the others. Thank you for sticking with me!

This entire story is dedicated to Geeky BMWW Fan. (which, thanks again for the beta!!) Since she's my awesome beta and since she told me this was her favorite. And she inspired me to keep going and she's helped me enough to the point it's practically hers anyway. This is a dedication ceremony! I can pretend the Olympics song is playing in the background. Or maybe a David Bowie song... :D

---

_Disclaimer:_ The Justice League isn't mine. It belongs soley to DC. But I like to dabble!

* * *

_Chapter Five:_ A Light At Then End of the Tunnel

* * *

---

Wonder Woman was under the weather.

It was quite an understatement to say Bruce was feeling quite smug. Getting an immortal Amazonian princess sick was an accomplishment. From his standpoint at least.

Bruce had the next day planned in advance. He was going to pester Diana with soup and make her watch soap operas. And whatever else came to mind.

He had also asked her to stay, telling her that she shouldn't waste energy on going back to the Watchtower. And he kept reminding himself that it _wasn't_ because he actually wanted her to stay.

The night before, she had slept in one of his many guest bedrooms. She had fallen asleep early, and he knew that she required rest. So he left her alone and gave her a shirt to wear.

That morning he made her peppermint tea and he was all ready to annoy the heck out her.

With the mug in hand, Bruce walked slowly up to her room and he eventually knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer

Bruce half expected to find the bed empty, but she was there. And she looked down right perfect. Yet, her hair was mussed and her shirt was wrinkled.

He also couldn't help noticing how _unsick_ she seemed. She literally looked better than he had ever known her.

Looking like she had enjoyed the required peaceful rest, Diana stretched and yawned a good morning. Bruce just stared dumbfounded.

"How are you feeling?" he asked finally.

She smiled lazily. "This bed…," she snuggled into the comforter after sitting up, "is wonderful. I feel great."

"But you're sick."

"Oh, I _was_ sick. If that's what you mean."

"Was?"

"After my restful night's sleep, I'm much better."

Bruce raised a brow in sheer confusion. "Diana… that was less than fourteen hours…"

"What? Did you expect me to have your illness for an entire week like you?" She laughed. And now Bruce was the annoyed one.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed.

She continued, "My immune system is quite enhanced. Unlike yours. Though… it'd be like you to give me your sickness somehow, just to get back at me."

He simply glared at her. And after a few moments he finally answered with, "If I could control my viral germs… wouldn't I have prohibited myself from catching it in the first place?"

She ignored him by grabbing for the mug of tea. "Oh! Is it peppermint, Bruce? You shouldn't have…"

She took a sip and smiled at him. "Alfred would be so proud."

Bruce laid down on the bed and stared up at her. "It's so unfair… Unfair…"

"Some nice guy you are. I take care of you for a few days and you repay me with hoping I catch whatever horrible thing you had? You treat me as nice as you treat Dick."

Ok, he had to admit he could be sort of unfeeling at times. Bruce knew any other woman would have shoved a pillow in his face and stormed out. Diana was so different. She simply looked down at him and smiled.

"If you wanted me to stay, I would have said yes." She took a long sip of the tea. "Would you like me to stay? Otherwise I can go back to the Watchtower."

Bruce merely stared at her for a second, thinking it over.

"Well… I guess you could stay… if you wanted."

"I'm not wearing pants. You'd have to give me something else to put on."

Bruce's mind went fuzzy. "Er… huh?"

"I could put on my warrior…."

"No! I'll find you something."

Diana smirked at that. "I'm sure you still have some vapor rub, though." Her words trailed off.

Bruce grinned widely. "Who says I need vapor rub?"

"Bruce, I was referring to your cough. What were you thinking about? For instance, we could get you some syrup for your chest."

That's when his face fell. At times, Diana could take the fun out of anything.

"I'm _fine_."

With that, he stood up and walked off into his room, only to return and throw a pair of sweatpants in her face.

"Put those on," he mumbled and then he shuffled down stairs to the couch that awaited him.

So they both had the day off. The woman of his dreams was going to spend it with him... considering there was nothing to complicate matters. And this time around, he was actually coherent.

He wasn't sure what they could do. His house was the size of Grand Central Station and there was a cave underneath that matched the enormity. The possibilities were numerous.

Although, he still needed to focus on becoming better, since he planned on returning to patrol that evening.. Whether Dick or Diana cared or not.

Deep in thought, he had barely noticed Diana floating downstairs gracefully until she managed to sit gently next to him on the cushion. Even in an oversized t-shirt and sweat pants, she could have killed it on any catwalk in Milan or Paris .

And her hair was messy to boot.

Bruce constantly reminded himself just how lucky he was that she even considered him a friend. Let alone anything else.

"So, should we watch one of the movies Dick got for you?" she asked after spying them on the grandiose coffee table.

He shook his head defiantly, "Maybe if you combined the two... I might be interested." Bruce smirked at the thought. "Doris Day meets Optimus Prime..."

Diana only blinked at him; it was completely lost on her.

"Never mind." Now he had to think this over. He wanted to do something that she wouldn't _beat_ him at. She'd already won with the cold situation. Her immune system was iron clad.

When it came down to normal, well taken care of humans... it still seemed unfair.

There were flights to Asia that took longer than her cold lasted.

"Bruce?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you take your vitamin C today?"

He sighed. She was almost as bad as Alfred. Only she was sexy, which made a huge difference.

"Yes."

"Oh good..." She looked over at him and smiled sweetly. It forced him to smile back. "I'm glad we're getting to spend the day together; we weren't able to do it as easily before."

Having extra time wasn't on his agenda...ever...let alone an entire day to cut loose. But when vicious colds impaired, you had to do what was needed. Besides, Bruce had actually enjoyed the time off. But he wasn't going to let anyone know that. Not even Diana.

He was still coming up with an outrageous tale to tell his publicists and the media. Being held down to take a well-needed rest by an Amazon with an iron will wasn't a great story.

Or rather, it was too good of a story.

Either way, he'd think of something later.

They could play chess. Never mind that, he figured. She would win.

They could make soup. Too messy. Alfred would be highly disappointed at what he would have had to clean up. Especially right after his holiday.

He could give her a tour of the cave. But she's seen so much already. Plus it was still cold down there...

Before he could think about it more, and while Diana channel surfed, Bruce's phone went off. He slowly walked over to grab it.

Frowning at the ID, he answered curtly, "Kent ."

Diana looked over at him.

"Have I seen Diana?"

Diana mouthed a 'no'.

"Yes," Bruce continued. "But ..." he turned around to face the opposing direction. "I haven't seen her lately."

"Yes. I'm getting better. You better not spread the word. _Kent_ . I'm serious. The next thing you know, you're going to have kryptonite laced toilet paper... See you tomorrow."

After he hung up, Diana laughed, but shook her head. "I don't know why you're so mean."

"It wouldn't be me otherwise, now would it?"

Bruce made sure to get the same position on the couch, while inching closer to her.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

She looked over at him and crawled closer. "Real life starts again tomorrow, right?"

"I guess."

She smiled slowly. "Then whatever we do today doesn't matter, right?"

"Suddenly I like where this is heading."

Without saying another word, Diana leaned closer and placed her hands, though a tad cold, on Bruce's face. Before he could react, she moved in closer to then place her mouth on Bruce's while she sucked his bottom lip slowly. He took in a sharp breath in his surprise.

She moved in closer and parted her lips, only to let out a loud laugh as she moved in on Bruce and started a tickle fight.

Clammoring to grab her, Bruce tried to free himself from the tickles. But she got away quickly.

"How did you know I was ticklish??" he demanded. He was partly angry, but he was on the edge of laughing his head off.

Not to mention... he wanted to kiss her again.

"Sometime during a stupor after having too much Nyquil." Diana smiled devilishly. "You told me _many_ things... Mr. Wayne.."

He wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

Before he answered back, though, he moved in to grab her. She was too quick.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

He shook his head. "But I'm sick! Sort of..." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine. If and when I catch you, I get to do whatever I want to you..."

"You're on."

The rest of the day, Diana and Bruce did nothing. Or rather... they did whatever they wanted since it didn't matter anyway.

* * *

The next morning brought a much different change of scenery. It had been the first fully attended Justice League meeting since Bruce's first cold 'incident'. 

As usual, Batman and Wonder Woman ignored each other, just like they would have on any other given day. They acted as though nothing had changed.

Batman ignored prying questions from Wally. And Diana tried to keep her mouth shut since she wasn't good at even a basic fib.

Plus it wasn't something she wanted to cultivate ...telling lies, that is.

Bruce noticed a few sniffles from John and Shayera. She looked the most miserable, and she cursed Earth at least once or twice, which made Bruce smile inwardly.

Wally made some comment on his fast metabolism keeping him safe from minuscule viruses. Shayera shot him a glare and told him that he was going to get her sickness no matter how long it took.

Clark looked like he was trying to reign in kindergartners.

But little did any of them know, having a cold was the best thing that could have happened to Bruce.

Little did they know that Bruce and Diana had a series of dates coming on the horizon. Including that evening.

Diana had to promise not to tickle Bruce. And Bruce had to promise to lighten up. At least once.

Bruce had a container of vapor rub ready, just incase...

* * *

There she be! Let me know what you thought. Thoughts? Concerns? Let me know! Thanks everyone for the great reviews. You're the best! 

To those anonymous:

_**Miguel Dubón- **_Thank you!! Yeah Bruce can be a jerk at times, but it's so very Bruce. And having Wally aid Dick is a good idea. Perhaps I can add a little oneshot sequel. lol :)

_**ljkingoh-**_ Thanks! So glad you liked it:D


End file.
